Alive
by Zealot2025
Summary: When youre all alone with no where else to turn where do you go? When the world abandons you what do you do? This is for the Horrors in an Alternate Universe Contest hosted by Guessworks!
1. Chapter 1

I was there, the cold metal grasped tightly in my small hand, when it hit.

It was a sudden, sharp pain in my stomach, punctuated by a scream that may or may not have been me. I put my hand to the wound, dropping the gun. Crimson ran over my pale fingers and gushed down the front of my grey sweater. My knees fell against the asphalt, the dull thud registering an intense and agonizing fire throughout my entire body.

I looked up. The last thing I saw before passing out were his eyes, blue like the sky.

And now I lay here. The sheets are stiff and cold and dirty, just like everything else in this stupid room. There are no windows and I've refused to let anyone turn on the lights. My stomach still aches, but that's inevitable; no one has ever taken a bullet and walked away unscathed.

I raise my shirt to inspect the wound, the gauze is soaked red as usual. I slowly and agonizingly crawl out of the bed and over to the mirror. Looking myself over as I always do I make sure I am still looking good. Satisfied, I leave to go get ready for the day ahead of me. Outside it's already cold and dull, raining as usual with the dead and dying orange leaves blowing across the road. Wrapping myself up in a sweater from the closet I trudge down the stairs and into the kitchen where the coffee is already started.

Grasping the hot cup between my hands I think back to the day when this all started and how it all began.

We used to be the best of friends, nothing could ever seperate us no matter what they tried to do. Always together and always sharing everything with each other, even the worst and deepest secrets we had. Every night after school we would sit by the fountain out front and talk about what ever we had on our minds. Every time I would stare into his deep blue eyes it would seem as if the world just faded away and all that matters was the moment there with him, hand in hand with his long blue locks framing his perfect face. Time seemed to slow down and we could breath easy, relieved of all stress and worries.

Suddenly, our lives and friendship were ripped apart that dark day. Nobody really knew what happened other than the fact that they were dead. They were all dead. Both our parents were killed in the same fateful crash. They never saw it coming, the lights went out right as they were approaching the crossing. Hydroplaning through the intersection they connected with an indiscernible noise. Both cars were fully destroyed in the crash. It took the firemen a full 2 hours to recover the bodies from the wreckage of the crash. Their screams still lingering in our ears.

Ike, my childhood friend stood there beside me, his face impassive as if he couldn't understand what was happening, I'm sure he did though. My face cold and stinging from the fall wind and my tears I'm sure. After that all I remember was crying in his arms for what seemed like hours. I think I heard him sob too, I can't be sure.


	2. Chapter 2

He came and slept in my house that night, we couldn't bear to be apart. That was the worst night of my life, rocked with nightmares I woke up frequently in a cold sweat. Hearing my screams that I had no recollection of making, Ike came rushing into the room to check on me. He sat down on the foot of the bed and uttered only 2 words before he started to sob. _I'm sorry._

There was a sudden knock at the door that brought me from my dark past. It was Marth, coming to see how my wound was healing like he does every Saturday. Opening the door to let him in though, I notice he was a bit beat up. He pushed through door, slamming it behind him and rushed over to the couch where he lay down and tries to catch his breath.

"It was Ike and his gang, they're on our turf again" my fellow gang member said checking his arm to see if the bullet had done much damage. Thankfully it hadn't. Ike, the name I hadn't heard in a long time, brought back yet another painful memory as I went to clean up the injury.

Ike was my best friend, we practically loved each other and now that I think about it, we did. Since the crash neither of us could think properly, he started doing drugs and smoking. I, against all will, started drinking a little more than I should have. On the one year anniversary of the crash Ike came home high and most likely intoxicated. I was also intoxicated at the time. We got into the worst argument of our lives and certainly of our friendship. Thinking irrationally we both blamed each other's parents and selves.

After all that, our friendship just fell apart and we stopped seeing each other. We stopped talking and I had no idea what happened to him, until I saw him in my first gang fight a couple months ago. He clearly got into the gang life as have I. This is the path we've chosen, we can't go back now.

Marth had found the strength to come to my side, seeing me sobbing, and shake me from my reminiscing. Turning towards him he wraps me in an embrace that seems to last forever.

I go back and continue to clean up the wound. Thankfully it wasn't too hard to pull the bullet out of his arm, there was only minimal damage done. Once I finish stitching up the hole I place a bandage over top of it and send him on his way to go meet up with our boss Lucario.

A big man who always wears a jackal mask because of some unknown injuries obtained in a past gang fight we've been told. He never takes of the mask and prefers to wear a dark blue suit constantly, his hair is a very dark blue, almost black.


	3. Chapter 3

"She was everything to me, she was my world, but I made a mistake that night. I'll never forget." Ike mutters to himself as he sits down at the table in the far corner of the vacant coffee shop. "It's been almost 3 years since the accident and I haven't spoken a word to her since!" he says slamming his fists on the table and making his bottle of vodka bounce around.

Just then a dark and hooded figure walks into the shop, Ike spinning around to get a better look at the character not caring about the alcohol in plain view.

"I need your help" he says as he takes a couple steps closer to Ike. "We've discovered, thanks to our mole, that your friend Sheik is still alive and planning on aiding the gang in a smash and grab operation to gather more intel about us. We need you to finish the job this time." Ike, noticing his eyes tearing up a little too noticeably spun back to his table and took another swig of vodka. "I'll do it." He said half-heartedly, not wanting to hurt his friend.

Before the leaving, the hooded figure mutters "Good" from between his clenched teeth, his lips curling up into a malevolent smile.

Ike hurriedly grabs his vodka and rushes out the door before disappearing into the back alley beside the coffee shop towards his apartment.

Bursting into his room he notices a nearly folded envelope laying on the kitchen table. As he opens it he realizes, to his horror, that it's all the information that his organization has on Sheik. Thinking to himself Ike concludes that he most likely isn't the only one after her.

"I'll have to get to her first, I can't let her die like this, on my expense." Ike whispers to himself.

He gathers his tools, namely his Walther P99 he keeps next to his bed, always loaded. Swiping the keys to his Porsche as he rushes out the door, he leaves the envelope on the table. He has all the information he wants with him at all times, he has it memorized after all.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a very short chapter unfortunately. I apologize, I was just trying to get another chapter out to try and keep up my inspiration. I've lost it recently :( Thanks for your support up until now! **

**Zealot2025**


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting up with Lucario and the rest of the gang I noticed that it wasn't just a normal meeting. Everyone in the room was armed to the teeth with weaponry and a couple with explosives. "This isn't going to be a good meeting" I thought to myself, quietly sitting down in the corner of the room.

Lucario got up on the stage and started to speak, looking my way more than once, noticeably.

"It has come to my attention that our rival gang, The Blades, have been trespassing on our turf more and more frequently. This has to be dealt with, they need to be shown that we mean business. We cannot, and will not continue to be their doormats!" Lucario cried as the whole room began to roar with excitement. "We will show them that we are not here for them to practice on!" Everyone raised their fists and weapons high into the air with the final shout of our boss.

"Let's get out there!" Lucario's right-hand-man, Fox, yelled at the top of his lungs. With that, the majority of my gang members piled out through the main doors and headed towards  
>the border between our two gangs.<p>

I noticed that aside from myself, Diddy was walking towards the exit with extreme reluctance. I had to know why. "Hey Diddy!" I yelled from across the gallery. He looked up towards me quickly but kept walking. I ran after him and caught his shoulder. "Why do you seem to want to resist these orders?" I questioned.

"My brother is on the opposing gang, I can't fight against him. I know we've had our issues, which is why we ended up in this mess, but I still can't do it!" Diddy replied, trying to fight back tears.

_A/N: Sorry about the wait and length of this chapter, I've had a lot to do and I've lost all inspiration. /: Help me out here guys!_


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE

_A/N: All of those who have read and reviewed my story in the past may or may not still have their accounts, but I would like to inform you all that I will be rewriting this story and posting it on a different website. I have recently become interested in and will be rewriting this story from a different point of view, but keeping the story line as close to this one as possible. I do not have it posted as of yet, but when I do it will obviously contain some more NSFW material, but remain a plot driven story instead of a sex driven story like some of the others out there. I'm not even sure if anyone will see this, but its worth a try! __ I apologize deeply for my huge gap in postings but I actually got a life for once and lost it again haha I understand it has been a few years since I last posted, so nobody will probably even see this. Oh well!_

_Zealot2025_

_(Posted 19/08/2014)_


End file.
